


Embrasures

by Lamachine



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Bloodplay, PWP, Strap-Ons, angstless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamachine/pseuds/Lamachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re taking forever,” Shaw groans as a nail rakes down her inner thigh, creating a long white line that quickly turns to red. </p><p>Root smirks. “That’s the whole point,” she leans down, minty breath almost cool down Shaw’s neck. “It makes everything better.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowcabins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/gifts).



Shaw would never admit it aloud, but there is something alarmingly attractive about Root when she’s in _that_ mood. That mood could ravish her a thousand times and she would never complain about it either, but she still makes a face like Root’s bothering her more than anything else.

 

“Be nice Sameen,” she warns, and the more she says so, the more Shaw doesn’t feel like playing nice, _at all_.

 

The rope around her left wrist digs into the skin, already reddened and sore. It’s going to leave a mark that will be hard to explain, but Shaw guesses it was kind of the point. Root always plays games, always plans three steps ahead, and if that can be annoying at times, Shaw knows she benefits from it just as well.

 

“You’re taking forever,” Shaw groans as a nail rakes down her inner thigh, creating a long white line that quickly turns to red.

 

Root smirks. “That’s the whole point,” she leans down, minty breath almost cool down Shaw’s neck. “It makes everything better.”

 

With her teeth deep into Shaw’s skin Root almost chuckles, her fingertips lazily retracing the cuts she did on Shaw’s chest earlier. Under her comes a pained and aroused hiss as Shaw bucks her hips against Root’s leg, desperate for some friction.

 

“Root,” it sounds almost like begging and Shaw frowns, clearing her throat. “You’ve been at it for two hours.”

 

Shaw’s hand wraps itself around the rope, pulling herself up as her free hand tugs Root’s hair, dragging her away from the hole she’s digging in Shaw’s neck.

 

“Ninety-eight minutes,” Root licks her lips, eager. “But who’s counting?”

 

A sigh escapes from Shaw; “let me guess, She is?”

 

Root’s grin is all the confirmation Shaw needs – even though she’d rather not know an AI is currently tracking how long Root can tease her before she cracks.

 

“Stop with the teasing, freak,” Shaw complains almost fondly before she crashes her lips against Root, biting into her as her free hand runs down her chest, finding a nipple and pinching it hard. Root hisses against her, warm body moving closer. Her thigh still settled between Shaw’s legs Root moves slowly, continuing the teasing until Shaw allows her to pull apart.

 

“Don’t you want to have your reward?” Root purrs, and it sends both annoyance and desire through Shaw. She loses her breath for a moment, taking in Root’s naked body in the late afternoon, the marks and scars she’s beginning to know by heart, but counts every time all the same, roughly exploring Root’s body like she would clear a room. There’s a flash of something like confusion in Root’s traits before she insists, “well, don’t you?”

 

Shaw rolls her eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Root chuckles, leaving Shaw’s side. “You’re not very good at this,” she mocks with one hand on her hip, walking over to the other side of the bed and leaning down to reach for the lowest drawer of the settee. Shaw bites her lip in anticipation, her eyes staring at Root’s ass as Root searches through the contents.

 

“Not good at what?” Shaw challenges, less out of curiosity than to keep her focus away from the throbbing need between her legs.

 

“Being submissive,” Root smirks, pulling out a black dildo and a thigh harness. Shaw draws a sharp breath that doesn’t go unnoticed, Root’s smile widening. Instead of climbing on the mattress and returning to Shaw’s side, Root walks all the way around the bed, fingers toying with the strap of leather. “To me, I mean.”

 

Shaw’s voice is raspy and almost guttural. “No, I suppose I’m not good at it,” she admits, heart beating faster as Root sets a foot on the edge of the mattress, slowly wrapping the strap around her thigh. Shaw stares at the muscles tensing under Root’s skin and the slender fingers working efficiently.

 

“And here I thought you strived for excellence in all things,” Root shakes her head, finally fastening the leather strap around her thigh in one swift move. “I’m disappointed.”

 

“We all have our flaws,” Shaw breathes out, voice raspy and wanting as Root climbs on top of her.

 

“Hm-mm,” Root agrees, one hand still wrapped around the unfastened dildo, the other replacing Shaw’s curls behind her ear. “I’m just not sure that’s yours,” she whispers, nose scrunching. That gentle hand travels fast down Shaw’s body and reaches her wet labia, fingers effortlessly slipping in; not that gentle anymore.

 

Shaw represses a hiss, heels digging into the mattress as she tries to ride Root’s hand, despite knowing full well that Root’s not going to let her get very far. The fingers leave her empty and demanding in a matter of seconds, and Shaw swallows hard.

 

“What would it be then?” Shaw focuses her attention on Root’s lips, on the way they part as she licks her fingers, smiling.

 

Root leans over Shaw, yet instead of kissing her she only grabs the bottle of lube from the settee, and then returns to kneel over Shaw.  She carefully locks the dildo into the thigh harness, fully aware of Shaw’s intent stare. Root smirks as she grabs Shaw’s free hand and places it between her legs. It takes only one look from Root, _permission_ , and instinctively Shaw moves her fingers against Root’s labia. Shaw’s heart beats wildly as she notices Root’s erratic breathing, her desire nearly as deep as Shaw’s.

 

Root’s fingers slowly spread the lube over her shaft as Shaw slips two fingers into her and she moans, putting out a show. Despite being annoyed Shaw finds the throbbing between her legs intensifying almost painfully. Root smiles when she’s finally done, wiping her hand on the sheets before she moves closer to Shaw.

 

For a moment, it seems to Shaw like nothing exists apart from the heated presence of Root between her legs, and her bounded hand holds on harder to the rope, Shaw revelling in the pain it sends all the way down to her shoulder.

 

Root leans then, her tongue licking one of the cuts she made earlier – _trying to get in_ , she called it. “Are you ready?” she whispers, warm against Shaw’s chest, and Shaw imagines just how well Root can hear the frantic beating of her heart now.

 

Shaw moves to accommodate Root better, her thumb brushing against Root’s clit, and Shaw smiles as she watches the shiver of pleasure spreading through Root’s body. “Are you?” she teases, but almost immediately Root pushes the shaft inside her and Shaw represses a moan. For a second her fingers are still inside Root as her own body adjusts to Root’s presence within her, heated wave drowning her senses.

 

Root holds onto the headboard with one hand as the other grips Shaw’s neck, nails digging in her skin as they search for a rhythm. Root’s long hair is teasing Shaw’s chest when she moves closer, the ghostly sensation only worsening when Root leans down to kiss Shaw.

 

This time Shaw welcomes her more desperately, licking the lip as the shaft pushes deeper into her. “Do you like this?” Root whispers between kisses and Shaw adds a third finger, making Root moan.

 

“I need more,” Shaw tugs at the rope, wishing she could add the pressure on her clit herself, knowing she’s almost there.

 

“Wait for me,” Root asks and Shaw’s throat tightens but she ignores it, focusing on Root’s pleasure instead of her own burning need.

 

Root shifts almost uncomfortably over Shaw and Shaw moves with her, trying to get her closer. When she realises Root’s awkwardness comes from her attempt to hold onto the headboard Shaw whispers, “hold on to me.”

 

Root frowns, her eyes shifting to the wrist she bounded up earlier, the rope still digging into Shaw angrily, her forearm furiously red.

 

“I don’t mind,” Shaw insists, tugging on the rope as if to prove a point. Root notices little pearls of blood appearing on the skin and bites down her lip, hesitating only a minute before she wraps her arms around Shaw’s neck, her body warm and wet against Shaw’s.

 

As if sensing the change – the pain in Shaw’s shoulder and the newfound friction on her clit bringing Shaw to the edge – Root whispers again. “I’m almost there,” she insists and Shaw’s chest is burning as she focuses on her breathing, repressing the pleasure that threatens to overcome her as she fucks Root harder. The shaft moves deeper inside her and Shaw hisses then, body overwhelmed with both pain and pleasure.

 

“Root I can’t –” she starts, but gets cut off by Root’s lips on her. She kisses Root urgently, acutely feeling her body wrapped around Root’s shaft, muscles tensed and exhausted.

 

“Shaw,” Root moans when she pulls apart, “just wait for me.”

 

It’s almost painful to do so but Shaw concentrates once again on the pain in her wrist, the movements clumsier as her mind fogs with pleasure. She tries to forget Root’s presence inside her, hard, demanding, and relentless. Finally, after what seems like an eternity Root lets out a small “oh” before she brings her head to the crook of Shaw’s neck.

 

“Now, Shaw,” she pants, and Shaw moves her thumb against Root’s clit, letting instincts continue their work as she lets go of her own restraint, the orgasm taking her over violently. She’s vaguely aware that Root’s name escapes her lips then, only noticing the groan it pulls out of Root. They stay close, a mess of heat and sweat on the bed, until their breathing and the beating of their hearts seem to settle down.

 

Then, Root pulls out of Shaw almost too gently as Shaw’s fingers leave her as well, and she unties the strap-on off her thigh rapidly, throwing it at the foot of the bed before she comes to unbound Shaw’s wrist. Once the arm is free Root places warm kisses over the wounded skin, revelling in the soft hisses it pulls out of Shaw.

 

When she moves to kiss Shaw again her lips taste like blood, and Shaw smirks.

 

“So what is it?” she allows Root to curl up against her for a minute, closing her eyes when Root’s lips return to her injured forearm.

 

“Hmm?” Root questions, but it sounds more like an exhausted moan.

 

“My flaw,” Shaw’s hand runs into Root’s messy hair, breathing still uneven.

 

Root smirks then, moving to straddle Shaw’s lap. Her wetness against Shaw’s stomach is enticing as she places kisses and bites up Shaw’s jaw, slowly reaching for her ear.

 

“I’m not sure,” she whispers almost reverently, gently biting on Shaw’s earlobe. “I haven’t found it yet.”

 


End file.
